criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Sanjay Korrapati
Sanjay Korrapati (Hin: संजय कोर्रपति) was a suspect in the murder investigations of six different people. He was a quasi-suspect in A Stab in the Dark (Case #32 of World Edition) and in The Circle of Death (Case #38 of World Edition). Profile Sanjay is a 13-year-old street kid hailing from India. He has short black hair and dons a white kurta and several prayer beads on both arms. He holds many souvenirs and trinkets which he attempts to sell to people. He used to ride a small elephant named Kesavan. In his first appearance, it is discovered that Sanjay drinks chai tea, knows the Bhagavad Gita and eats papadums. In his second appearance, it is noted that he uses neem oil and listens to Bollywood music. In his third appearance, he ditches all of his souvenirs and trinkets and dons a blue-striped t-shirt with a lion symbol, a black fur jacket, a red winter cap and khata. It is revealed that he drinks butter tea, owns a Tibetan Mastiff and knows drum rituals. In his fourth appearance, he ditches the red winter cap and khata, and dons a gray sweater over a stained maroon shirt. It is made known that he drinks chrysanthemum tea. In his fifth appearance, Sanjay wears a black vest over a yellow shirt with a picture of a rocket. A name tag, a badge, and a logo is seen on the vest. He had cut off his finger and thus wore a bandage on his right pinkie. It is found that he drinks sake. In his sixth appearance, he wears a green camo shirt with a SOMBRA armband. It is discovered that he likes puzzles. In his seventh appearance, he wears a lapis lazuli hoodie with a picture of an elephant. In his eight appearance, he dons an oak brown shirt. Role in Case(s) Bad Medicine Sanjay became a suspect after the player and Carmen found a photo of him and the victim. After they got past his attempts to sell them merchandise, they asked him about the victim. He was shocked to hear of Donna's death, saying she was much nicer than his usual customers, purchasing souvenirs from him at the train station near the Hanuman Statue. This prompted Carmen and the player to investigate the train station in hopes of finding more clues regarding her murder. Sanjay was interrogated again by the player and Jack regarding a message on a magnet saying his elephant should be allowed to be free in the wild. When approached, he attempted to sell a cell phone with the logo of The Bureau on it, which happened to be Carmen's. When asked about the message, he said it was from Donna who wanted to call animal services and take his elephant away. This angered him, saying he would not allow anyone to take Kesavan away. Sanjay was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Dr Sumati Misra for Donna's murder. Bloodywood Sanjay became a suspect again after the player and Carmen found a keychain he was selling that featured the victim. He said he came to Bollywood from New Delhi so he could see the celebrities, hoping to be like them when he was older, specifically to be rich and famous. When informed of Priya's murder, he pointed out it was such a shame. Sanjay was interrogated again regarding a katar belonging to him found in the victim's purse. He insisted that the bag belonged to him, but when Carmen pointed out that it had the victim's name on it, he said it came into his possession — implying that he stole it. He said he did it because he spent an entire day waiting for Priya to sign a photo he bought, only for her to tear it up and call Sanjay a street rat. He went on and said that one day, he would be a star and no one would look down on him. Sanjay was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Vikram Joshi for Priya's murder. However, he showed up at the Bureau's headquarters, requesting the player's help. Sanjay said that Arsha Raju would give him a signed photo if he collected her outfit for the charity cricket gala, but he was having trouble finding it. Dupont and the player agreed to help him and went off to the Bollywood set to find the dress. Insides Out Sanjay became a suspect again after the player and Jack found a newspaper on the crime scene about his elephant, Kesavan's apparent death. He was very saddened about Kesavan's death, saying he had been lost without him and was all alone. He managed to make it to Tibet due to him meeting a family of Sherpas who took him in. All he was trying to do was scrounge up whatever he could just so he could survive. Sanjay was spoken to again after the team rescued him from an avalanche. He explained to the player and Carmen that he was trying to make money by seeing if anyone needed a guide through the mountains, but the avalanche hit. Sanjay was mad at the person who was responsible for killing Kesavan. When Carmen asked who it was he was referring to, Sanjay said it was the victim, Sandeep, who killed Kesavan. Carmen was surprised that someone like Sandeep was responsible for killing an elephant, but Sanjay said he was glad Sandeep was dead since he would not kill another elephant. Despite what happened, Sanjay was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Warren Goodfellow for Sandeep's murder. A Twist of Fate Sanjay became a suspect once again after he suddenly showed up. Jack was surprised at how good of a mood he was in considering that back in Tibet, his elephant died. Sanjay explained that he was sad after Kesavan's death, but felt he needed to pick himself up and move on. When Jack asked why he was at the Summer Palace, Sanjay said several kids were gathering, but he arrived too late. Jack asked if it involved their latest murder victim, Fang Cheng, but Sanjay said he did not know anything about him. Sanjay was interrogated about his hair that was found on an expensive necklace. He admitted to stealing the necklace, but said it was not for the victim. However, the victim saw him steal the necklace and told him he could use his skills in his gang. But Sanjay said he was already given a brighter offer, saying he has a brighter future than being a petty criminal. Sanjay was found to be innocent for a fourth time after the team incarcerated Fang Di Yun for Cheng's murder. However, Carmen was concerned for Sanjay considering what SOMBRA was up to this time, so she wanted to check up on him. Despite their offer to help, Sanjay said he did not need it as that would be weak, making sure he did his duty and contribute, like helping out at the restaurant. Still feeling concerned, they decided to look around the restaurant to find out what was wrong with him. They found a DVD which they sent to Elliot, and he found a conversation between Sanjay and Ronin Ozawa, a suspect they previously met back in Yunnan. Suspicious of Ronin, Carmen and the player decided to speak with Sanjay once again. All he said was he bumped into Ronin and never saw him again after that and he explained that he had a bright future ahead of him and would not let even the player interfere with it. He then said he would be leaving Beijing, hoping to find his brighter future in Seoul. A Death Wish Sanjay had became a suspect once again after Jack and the player found his name badge for the arcade. He said as he was leaving Beijing, he was informed of an opportunity to work at the arcade, so he came to Tokyo. Jack was suspicious as Sanjay kept using the words "contribute" and "duty", so he told him to beware of SOMBRA. Sanjay was spoken to again regarding his blood found on a knife. He said the knife was given to him by the victim, so he could protect himself. However, one night he came across a bottle of sake, drank it, then decided to cut off his own finger. Jack was shocked Sanjay would do something like that, but Sanjay said he did it to prove he was not weak. Jack then decided to take Sanjay into custody, in order to keep him safe. However not long after, Sanjay managed to escape. Despite his sudden escape, Sanjay was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Emily Wallace for Yuto's murder. The Murder Games Sanjay became a suspect once again after he called the player and Carmen to the abandoned classroom for help. He was frightened at what SOMBRA was making him do, and even more so when he heard of Hiroshi's death. Despite being previously warned about SOMBRA, Sanjay had went along with them and was told by them that only one kid could survive the hunt. He confirmed that Hiroshi was a part of the hunt, but did not know what happened to him; he just ran and hid. As Carmen was about to bring Sanjay back to the station, she mentioned that Tsukada Chieko was there as well, and afterward Sanjay ran off. Sanjay was interrogated again about a machete with the words, "revenge for Kesavan" written on it. Carmen thought Sanjay hid in the classroom like he told them, but he made it clear he would have killed anyone who came near him. Carmen tried to plead with him saying that he was only saying that because of SOMBRA's brainwashing, but Sanjay felt he was not being brainwashed at all, and that he was simply proving that he was not weak. Carmen then decided to take Sanjay back to the station until the case came to a close. For the sixth time, Sanjay was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Obaasan for Hiroshi's murder, as well as for organizing the brainwashing scheme and the hunt. However, he was later spoken to again in hopes of ending the brainwashing, so he was given back an elephant plushie he had. Marina told Sanjay that he was never weak all this time for surviving horribleness hints under SOMBRA. But, when he was offered a chance at adoption, he refused, saying he did not want adults telling him what to do. Carmen decided to try to convince Sanjay otherwise, and offered him a deal. She decided to be his legal guardian so he could stay with her, and Sanjay promptly accepted the offer. A Stab in the Dark Marina and the player requested Sanjay's help, following Elliot's kidnapping by Anbu Devanesan. He was afraid that SOMBRA would return for him again, but Marina would reassure him that he was safe with the Bureau. He then told Marina and the player that while he was with SOMBRA, he had heard rumors that kids were taken away and then returning different or not returning at all. This made Sanjay scared and he did not want to believe it. The Circle of Death Trivia *Sanjay is one of the characters who appeared as a suspect in six cases. **He is also one of the suspects who appeared in two cases consecutively. *Sanjay is one of the characters who appeared as a quasi-suspect twice. *Sanjay is the only non-Bureau characters to appear physically in four regions of World Edition. *Sanjay's height in Bad Medicine is 5'9". From Bloodywood onwards, his height is 5'0". *Sanjay is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *In A Death Wish, his name tag was misspelled as 'Sanjay Koorapati'. Case Appearances *Bad Medicine (Case #19 of World Edition) *Bloodywood (Case #22 of World Edition) *Insides Out (Case #24 of World Edition) *A Twist of Fate (Case #27 of World Edition) *Oh! Crazy Kill! (Case #28 of World Edition; mentioned) *A Death Wish (Case #29 of World Edition) *The Murder Games (Case #30 of World Edition) *Death Match (Case #31 of World Edition; mentioned) *A Stab in the Dark (Case #32 of World Edition) *The Sweet Escape (Case #33 of World Edition) *Speak, Friend, and Die (Case #34 of World Edition) *The Circle of Death (Case #38 of World Edition) Gallery SKorrapatiWorldEdition.png|Sanjay, as he appeared in Bad Medicine (Case #19 of World Edition). SKorrapatiWorldEditionC137.png|Sanjay, as he appeared in Bloodywood (Case #22 of World Edition). SKorrapatiWorldEditionC139.png|Sanjay, as he appeared in Insides Out (Case #24 of World Edition). SKorrapatiWorldEditionC142.png|Sanjay, as he appeared in A Twist of Fate (Case #27 of World Edition). SKorrapatiWorldEditionC144.png|Sanjay, as he appeared in A Death Wish (Case #29 of World Edition). SKorrapatiWorldEditionC145.png|Sanjay, as he appeared in The Murder Games (Case #30 of World Edition). OG_SUS_319_601.jpg Ficha de Sanjay 2.png Ficha de Sanjay 3.png Ficha_de_Sanjay_4.png Ficha_de_Sanjay_5.png Ficha_de_Sanjay_6.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-Suspects Category:SOMBRA Recruits